


Power Source

by maa_fuu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's been too long, lame title sorry, late post, we all need to go back and write more fumaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maa_fuu/pseuds/maa_fuu
Summary: Fuma is tired. Extremely tired.(Inspired by that one episode where Fuma went to hiking for AoharuTV (may this TV program rest in peace)).





	Power Source

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's not actually new. Wrote this on mid June, after watching that aoharu episode. Why I didn't post it right away? Because I didn't want to, but now I want to lmao.  
In my mind this happened after Fuma came home from filming that episode.  
It was originally an untitled work I wrote for my friend, so I'm sorry I cannot came up with a better title orz   
My naming sense is as bad as Jiang Cheng (if you know who he is, then congratulations lol).

Fuma drags his feet lazily towards the door. His entire body feels sore, especially his feet. Well, that came as no surprise after a rough day filled with walking for no less than 10 hours. It's actually a miracle he still can walk from the car that brought him home to this door.

He needs 2 tries until he successfully unlock the door.

"Welcome home," his mother already greet him even before he can say "I'm home."

"Do you want dinner?" his mother asks again.

"No, I'm tired. I just wanna go up and sleep," Fuma replies lazily.

"Okay, but please be quiet, your siblings are already sleeping," his mother says.

Fuma's body and head are already too tired he can't even think anymore. His body is moving in auto-pilot, his eyes are already half opened when he finally arrive in front of his room.

He opens the door, and prepare to throw his body to the bed, but even before he can register where is what, long and familiar fingers already pulls him inside the room and to a comforting warm hug.

"Otsukare," that soft voice he loves the most in this world says.

Fuma smiles unconsciously. This is absolutely better than throwing himself to the bed, he thinks. And he doesn't want to let go yet. So he stays like that, letting the warmth of the hug wash away the pain and fatigue he feels since this morning.

"What are you doing here?" Fuma asks after a while, but he still refuses to let go.

"Charging your battery," that soft voice replies.

Fuma snorts, but he tightened his hug more and then he smiles. Because this is what he really need indeed.

He kisses the cheek that belongs to this person he loves the most in this world. Then he let go a bit to see his face.

"I'm asking a serious question here. What are you doing here, Kento?" Fuma asks while caressing Kento's cheek.

"Charging your battery, I said" Kento laughs.

But Fuma just rolls his eyes, so Kento says again, "I heard someone is almost died today after passing a very dangerous bridge and going into a very dark and scary cave, and also climbing a very slippery mountain. I thought he might need me to restore his energy."

Fuma's eyebrows are furrowed, "How did you know?"

"That's a secret," Kento grins widely.

Fuma knows there is no point to win over this little conversation, and he is tired, as much as he loves Kento hugging him close like this, he still prefer for them to move this all to the bed. So he lets go of Kento, but takes his hand and lead him to the bed.

"Come," Fuma says simply after he made himself comfortable on the bed.

Kento smiles, he lays beside Fuma, and Fuma immediately hug him to his arms. "Are you staying?" Fuma asks.

"You want me to?" Kento asks back.

"Is that question even needed?" Fuma says while looking straight into Kento's eyes.

"But you are tired," Kento tries to reason.

"More reason to have you stay then," Fuma replies right away.

Kento smiles, then he asks "Shower?"

"You know I always take one before going home after work," Fuma says.

"Dinner?" Kento asks again.

"Haven't eaten proper dinner yet, but have no energy left for that either."

Kento is already opening his mouth again to probably scolding Fuma for skipping dinner and check on other things to make sure Fuma is okay and completely healthy, but Fuma is seriously tired and he just want Kento to be there when he falls asleep and when he opens his eyes, so he cut him there.

"Can we continue the interrogation tomorrow? Because I really don't have any energy left for your endless questions about my well being."

"It's not endless!" Kento hits Fuma's shoulder, and says again, "But okay, let's sleep. Sorry for making you up like this, I just want to make sure you won't fall sick after this."

Now Fuma smiles again, wider. How much he loves this guy in his arms, he can never explain it. All he knows is he loves him so, so much.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need you here with me, you're my power source after all," Fuma chuckles.

It's Kento's turn to roll his eyes, even though he was the one who started the joke. But Fuma let it pass. He moves closer to Kento and captures his lips in a warm kiss that helps him drain all the pain his body feels. Kento smiles to the kiss and return it.

"Good night," Kento says after they break the kiss, and Fuma replies it with a kiss on Kento's forehead. Seems like Fuma just got 50% of his energy back with just one kiss from his power source.


End file.
